dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Headquarters
The Headquarters is a place in B-Team World where LnDProductions, Doublepulse and Rewas514 reside in Attack of the B-Team series. It is located on a small island, not too far from a spawn. Due to a minor bug, the island has two big square holes, filled with water. The HQ is used by the B-Team to plan their next actions. It's also constantly updated, almost every arc, with new furniture and new rooms. Residents Floors 1st Floor First floor contains a lobby made out of wood. There's a small room on the left when entering from front entrance, that room contains three different beds with different colors that matches the players. Near the bedroom, there's a built elevator where the players are using to get to the second floor of the headquarters. Besides the elevator, there are lots of various chests, which contains various materials, tools, weapons, etc... In the middle of the floor, there's a huge furnace, which is used to burn villagers to make emeralds. It was previously used to get iron blocks. At the end of the floor, there's a portal to Nether and the back exit from the house. 2nd Floor Second floor is where the group meet up for their planning. They plan their actions in a main lobby. Unlike the first floor, the second floor is made out of whitestone and has access to genes laboratory and villager spawner. An iron golem called Hank protects the floor. From this floor, the group can also go to the roof and to a cloning chamber. After some time, LnDProductions build a kitchen which has a TV, oven, fridge, coffee blender and table with chairs. With the help of LnD's "sources", another hallway was built, which contained multiple rooms. Those rooms were official seperate trio offices, in which the team can now use them as their current workplace. Besides the offices, there's also a toilet and a secret room which is not fully built. Cloning Floor A special floor and a chamber where cloning machines are kept. The floor is split up into two small rooms. First room is Cloning room where the residents of Headquarters can make infinite amount of clones. Although they can only make clones if the the clone pod isn't occupied. Second room is where they keep clones that were already used. Gallery 1st Floor HQ First Floor.png|Main Lobby 2nd Floor HQ Second Floor.png|Main Lobby HQ Kitchen.png|Kitchen HQ Bathroom.png|Bathroom HQ Lab.png|Gene Laboratory HQ Hall.png|Hall LnD Office.png|LnDProductions' Office Doublepulse Office.png|Doublepulse's Office Rewas Office.png|Rewas514's Office HQ NASA.png|Rocket Building Room Jobs The residents of the headquarters had various type of jobs to do in order to improve their house, discover and build new stuff. *Build Headquarters (Success) *Construct a giant furnace (Success) *Build the second floor (Success) *Explore the Nether (Success) *Make Advanced Genetics (Success) *Get emeralds (Success) **Find villagers (Success) **Make villager spawner (Success) *Construct cloning machines (Success) *Construct a rocket (Success) *Make a portal (Success) *Construct and activate portal on the moon (Success) **Fly to the Moon (Success) *Make a base in Tropics (Success) *Build an air balloon (Success) *Find Tiki Village (Success) *Make a base on Moon (In-progress) Category:Attack of the B-Team